Amen
by CherryRed70
Summary: This is a follow up from my story Far Away. Again, this is a song fic sort of from Nickelbacks If Everyone Cared. Enjoy.


**This story is a follow on from my previous ****Songfic**** Far Away. The story picks up 6 months after the end of Far Away****, on a very special night for House and Cameron.**

**So, hopefully I haven't confused anyone yet??**

**Ok, and on with the story…..this is another ****songfic****, and the song is (again, love this band!) ****Nickelback_If Everyone Cared_**_**This ****fic**** has been rattling around in my head for months.**_

_**I**** own nothing****, much to my dismay….it all belongs to someone else**_

**_Happy reading….._**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

****

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky_

_Confusing stars for satellites_

_I never dreamed that you'd be mine_

_But here we are, we're here tonight_

_Singing amen I, I'm alive(I'm alive)_

_Singing a-amen I, I'm alive_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried,_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied,_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride,_

_Then we'd see the day, when nobody died_

_And I'm singinga-amen I, amen, I, I'm alive_

_amen I amen I, amen I, I'm alive_

_And in the air the fireflies_

_Our only light in paradise_

_We'll show the world that they were wrong_

_And teach them all to sing along_

_Singing amen I, I'm alive (I'm alive)_

_Singing a-amen I, I'm alive_

_And as we lie beneath the stars,_

_We realize how small we are,_

_If they could love like you and me,_

_Imagine what the world could be_

_We'd see the day, we'd see the day_

_When nobody died_

_We'd see the day, we'd see the day_

_When nobody died_

_We'd see the daywhen nobody died_

The couple swayed slowly together under the trees, bodies wrapped around each other, totally lost in their own world. The trees swayed gently in the breeze, and the paper lanterns strung amongst the branches gave just enough light to the people watching them dance. Stars were just starting to appear in the darkening sky, and there was a magical hush to the evening, the kind that occurs in that in-between moment…that moment in time just after the sun has set, before the crickets start their evening song.

Music was playing softly from a hidden stereo, but the couple seemed to be dancing to a rhythm of their own making. Blue eyes were locked on green, an unspoken message reflected in both. She was dressed in a flowing white gown, which drifted around them both like some ethereal creature. Her feet were bare, and she almost appeared to be floating herself. He was dressed in dark chinos and a loose white shirt, his feet encased in new gym boots. Where she appeared to be floating, his steps were awkward and uneven. Neither of them appeared to have noticed his discomfort, though. Both seemed to have forgotten that they weren't alone.

Slowly, other couples drifted onto the floor, sheltered under the trees. Fire flies began to appear amongst the whispering leaves, and the crickets took up their song, adding their voices to the magic of the night.

James offered Lisa his hand, and together they rose from the table, moving slowly to join the other guests swaying on the dance floor. Turning into James' arms, Lisa glanced in the direction of the couple, her eyes softening as she took them in.

"Greg looks…..happy" she spoke softly in James' ear. Her voice held a touch of awe.

"He is" James replied, just as softly "for the first time in a long time." He too looked towards the man and woman wrapped in each others arms. They were his friends, his colleagues. It had taken them a long time to find each other. There had been no shortage of obstacles in their path, both self inflicted and from outside sources.

"Cameron looks……amazing" Lisa whispered again.

"I've never seen her look more beautiful" replied James, "she's glowing".

"She finally got her man" laughed Lisa, lifting her sparkling eyes to James'.

"Greg didn't stand a chance" agreed James, smiling down into Lisas eyes.

* * *

On the other side of the dance floor, Chase was dancing with the young nurse he'd been dating for the past three months. He was gazing wistfully towards House and Cameron. He had never seen Cameron look so beautiful, or so happy, he thought sadly. He was happy for them both...he held no ill feelings. He'd known all along where Camerons heart belonged. It had been nice to dream for a while, though. 

Shaking his head, he brought his thoughts back to his date. Smiling down at her, he suddenly spun her around, causing her to giggle. Bringing her quickly back to him, he gently kissed the top of her head, and wrapped her in his arms. Resting her head on his shoulder, they forgot about everyone else, and started to sway slowly to the music.

* * *

Foreman sat at the table, watching Cameron and House swaying together on the dance floor. He had never seen Cameron look so beautiful…..and happy. 

He was pleased that House had finally allowed her into his heart. Seeing House this way gave him hope for his future. He had worried that he was becoming like House, cold, sarcastic, bitter. But now, he could see that it didn't have to be that way. Of course, House was still all those things….but there were differences. He was softer now. His sarcasm didn't have as much sting to it anymore, his bitterness wasn't so biting.

Foreman smiled quietly to himself. Rising from his seat, he made his way to a table at the other side of the dance floor. Stopping in front of the young nurse sitting there on her own, he smiled and stretched his hand down to her, asking her to dance. Smiling back at him, she took his hand, and he led her to the dance floor.

* * *

Allison gazed into Gregs eyes, letting her love spill over him. Their bodies were melded together as they moved, swaying to the rhythm of their own hearts beating. Greg was leaning his weight slightly on Allison, his cane left forgotten by his chair. Allison had her arms clasped around Gregs neck, and he had his arms low around her hips. They were oblivious to everyone around them, so wrapped in each other that they could have been the only two people left in the world. 

Greg grazed Allisons neck with a kiss, brushing the soft curls at the base of her shoulders aside. She had her hair swept up in loose curls on top of her head, and a wreath of flowers encircled them. Some of the curls had escaped to trail down her neck, and Greg had been itching to brush them aside with his lips for the last few hours.

His breath tickled her ear as he whispered quietly to Allison.

"How much longer do we have to stay here?"

"We can go right after the cake is cut" she breathed back.

"Fine, lets go cut it then" Greg replied, running his hands up Allisons back and tangling his fingers in her hair. He quickly found the pins holding her curls up on top of her head, and pulled them out, releasing her hair to tumble down over her shoulders. Leaning down, Greg placed a kiss along her jaw, then another behind her ear.

"Ok" Allison sighed, tilting her head back and offering her throat to his trailing kisses.

Taking his hand, Allison led Greg from the dance floor. Quickly gathering their guests around the table where the wedding cake stood, Allison and Greg grasped the handle of the knife together, and looking into each others eyes, cut their cake.

The night moved quickly after that, with Wilson and Foreman giving short speeches, Allison tossing the bouquet, and then it was Gregs turn to toss the garter.

Cameron smiled seductively at Greg, as she stood with one leg raised on a chair and her dress pulled up to mid thigh so he could pull the garter from her leg.

Greg made quite a show of taking it off, waggling his eyebrows lasciviously at Allison, making her blush and giggle. He drew it slowly down her leg, trailing his fingers over the soft skin of her inner thigh, teasing her. Down over her calves, causing her to flinch as his fingers tickled the sensitive skin behind her knee.

Once he had removed the garter, he turned and waved it triumphantly over his head, before flicking it high into the air. His aim was true, and the garter landed right where he had planned……in James Wilsons outstretched hand.

* * *

Finally, Allison and Greg managed to extricate themselves from their guests, and make their way out to the waiting car. Chase and Foreman had outdone themselves…..there were cans and streamers tied to the back of the car, and a huge sign on the boot…..Just Married. 

Greg helped Allison into the passenger seat, then limped quickly around to the drivers side and climbed in himself.

With a final wave to their gathered friends, Mr. and Mrs. Gregory House pulled away from the curb, and off to start the rest of their lives together.

------------------------------------------------------**FIN**-------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading, I hope everyone enjoyed it.**

**Cheers, Lisa. xox**


End file.
